


between brackets

by KeyKnows



Series: kinky!fest [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, OOC, inappropriate use of kage bunshin, kink!fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: More what, Naruto says like it isn’t a stupid question. Sasuke considers not reaching orgasm tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so like my friend Cancer (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer) was like "we should make a kink fest and write fanfiction and lose or fucking minds trying to write something" and i was like "lol sure" so here we are.
> 
> so you are welcome to join the fest, if you want we basically juts give a new kink every week, there are no actual rules on what you write, anything goes tbh, drabble, one-shot, long-fic, whatever dude, go nuts. The fest info is in Spanish tho, but worry not we will happily translate for you if you decide to join.  
> We are here: [https://www.facebook.com/groups/661173654047162/]
> 
>  
> 
> Now! About this fic, well, I tried man and that's what counts

Sasuke still isn’t sure if he likes it, how delicate Naruto is when they’re in bed, like Sasuke would break if he’s too fast, or like he would cry if he’s too hard

[or like he would go away is he’s not good enough]

he isn’t sure if he likes it but doesn’t find it in him to tell him to stop or to be different, because the act is still satisfactory, and maybe Sasuke still doesn’t know if he likes delicacy but he sure as hell likes Naruto, his whole being, so he can get by with being treated like he’s made of glass, he kinda of owns him to Naruto

[he owns him many things]

so he decides if Naruto wants this and he wants it like this then maybe Sasuke can give it to him and, for once, do his part in this whole relationship stuff.

But, and Sasuke is painfully aware of this, he’s selfish, selfish and greedy so it doesn’t matter if a part of him really do wishes to please Naruto on this, he still wants _more_.

In retrospective, he didn’t really consider what exactly more implied, the only thing he knew was that he wanted it. And he was going to have it.

Talking isn’t really their thing, it had never been, but with the years over their back has also come some sort of maturity so they talk about it. Sort of. It’s more like Sasuke practically yelling at Naruto to stop treating him like he’s gonna break and just put it fucking inside in this moment, red flashing on his eyes.

Naruto complies of course, because that’s what he always does when it’s about Sasuke, but while they’re going at it, it becomes a little too obvious that it, for some reason, isn’t enough at the moment, that something is not going quite well, because Sasuke doesn’t seem to be enjoying himself at all.

And Naruto frowns, and stops. Sasuke screams murder. But he’s always screaming murder so Naruto ignores him and asks him if everything is okay.

Of course, Sasuke says, of course it is, just stop just standing there like an idiot and keep going. No, no, Naruto says being his stubborn self, what’s going on, he asks, why are you acting crazier than usual.

So Sasuke tells him, because if he wants to reach orgasm tonight he has to talk to Naruto. He tells him, short and simple: I want more.

More what, Naruto says like it isn’t a stupid question. Sasuke considers not reaching orgasm tonight.

Sasuke, eventually, finds it in him to tell him what he’s talking about. He says in a chipped voice, that he’s tired of how delicate Naruto has been and says, I want more you.

More me, Naruto repeats. And then he smiles. It’s a smile full of terrible promises. Sasuke watches, baffled, how Naruto makes a shadow clone.

It wasn’t what Sasuke had expect but, in retrospective, he should have say something earlier.

It takes time and work, and a lot patient, but Naruto is slow and dedicate to the task as he has been with Sasuke all this time.

And then, Sasuke is finally caught in between Naruto, his clone and there’s so much inside of him, so much filling him and he can’t believe he has been so long without this, without feeling this full and warm, and like he may break in two.

Naruto is also enjoying himself, Sasuke sees through crying eyes, if his shit eating grin is anything to go by. Sasuke doesn’t find it in himself to be mad.

**Author's Note:**

> so this went from midly serious to bad humor to bad attempt at minimalistc porn or something
> 
> i just wrote this and i'm drunk so i think i did okay
> 
> Thanks for reading every comment is appreciete! 
> 
> And don't doubt about joining the fest if you want! The more the merrier (and the more to suffer with us, the best :v)


End file.
